vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Daniel Parker, better known as Kronos, is a main character on The Vampire Diaries, serving initially as an antagonist of the fourth season and the first few episodes of the fifth season, eventually becoming a protagonist/anti-hero for the rest of the series. He will be the main antagonist of the seventh season. He was a witch of the Traveler subculture, and was responsible for turning himself into the first vampire. With both Silas and Amara now deceased, Kronos is one of the most powerful known supernatural creature in the series' universe and is the oldest immortal being in the show. Kronos is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Parker Family. Personality |-|Witch= In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos was shown to be devoted to his family and who was willing to sacrifice anything, even his humanity, to protect them. He was strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat, using his magic to his advanced. |-|Heretic Vampire= Upon becoming the first vampire, his demeanor darkened while in battle, as he was seen savagely killing his enemies. He became far more depraved when he fed on his mother when she was dying, as well as staking and killing Markos to death. Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. Like vampires, especially the Originals, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Matt's arm, before ripping out his heart and showing no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later, he is shown to be kind and loving, and seems to be a broken soul, longing for help. However, he doesn't let his past effect his present life. He move forward with his plans and hope to be successful. Powers and Abilities Kronos was the first vampire in exist and the oldest immortal being in the world, now that Silas and Amara are deceased. As a Heretic Vampire, Kronos was stronger and faster than any non-heretic vampire, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe. Even before Kronos became a vampire, he was a master swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers and abilities, his swordsman skills have not decreased. Kronos also possesses the ability to absorb magic from witches or other supernatural beings and use it as his own. This can kill said witch if he were to drain all of their magic for his own needs as well as casting spells. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Markos Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Kronos they were once best friends. Kronos says when he became a vampire to protect his family. Apparently Markos found out what he had done and a fight with the Travelers began. But knowing that Kronos would kill him, Markos turned his blood toxic, so when Kronos bite him, he would become vulnerable to the sunlight. Kronos killed him in the end and won after saving his younger brother. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is a descendant of Kronos. Klaus and Kronos are both vengeful. Klaus free him from his tomb and their quickly became friends. Their have brotherly bond, treating each other like brothers and taunt one another. ---- Damon Salvatore Damon and Kronos are friends. It started out antagonistic towards each other, Kronos tortured Damon in order to get him to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later becoming closer and they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Kai (Enemies/Descendant) *Kronos and Elijah (Friends) *Kronos and Kol (Allies) *Kronos and Rebekah (Friends) *Kronos and Abraham (Enemies/Former Allies) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Tyler (Friends) *Kronos and Elena (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Silas (Enemies) *Kronos and Caroline (Friends) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Katherine (Enemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Friends) *Kronos and Enzo (Enemies) Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone (as Silas' illusion) *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season 7 *TBA ---- ''The Originals'' Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Webseries *''The Awakening, Part 4'' }} Name *'Kronos' is masculine name of ancient Greek origin. *'Daniel' is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God Is My Judge". Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid Category:Undead